pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 27-Pure Chaos: Crystallised
This is episode 27 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro part plays. Big and president part plays. At Chris' house Chuck: Delectable as always, I don't know how you do it, Ella. Ella: And you never will. It's my secret recipe! Tanaka: Would you like some toast with your scrambled eggs, Miss Cream? Cream: Yes, please! And one for Cheese! Cheese:(get's toast) Chao! Crystal: If you're gonna ask me, I'll pass. Chris:(laughs) Chuck: I was wondering if you have to stay after school for anything special today? Chris: Not today, Grandpa, why do you ask? Chuck: How would you like to come to Mystic Ruins with me? I've been meaning to test out a new aircraft model at Tails' workshop there and thought you might like to join me! Chris: Sorry Grandpa, but I'm meeting my mom downtown after school! Isn't that right, Cream and Crystal? Cream: Yeah. It's true! Crystal: She says she wants to show us something. Chuck: Ah! It'll be good to spend some quality time together! Chris: Yeah. We've got alot to catch up on. Crystal: Almost too much. (sighs) Chris: I'd better get going! Tanaka: So long, Master Chris. Ella: You study hard now, see you at dinnertime! Chris: Okay! (looks up at the sky) I know you're out there, Sonic. I sure hope you're okay. Sonic's 5 second part plays. Amy... News Reporter: Not long ago, this tranquil spot was the centre of the raging battle. Today the sea is calm and peaceful and there is no sign of the disturbance that took place 6 months ago. Amy:(thoughts) It's no fun being by myself. Nobody to talk to. (voice)(sighs) It was so great, having my friends with me...(flashbacks) It was all so exciting! Everyday was like a new adventure, and even when Sonic made me mad, which was most of the time, I always felt safer around him. But all that was before Sonic had to go and disappear like that without a trace! (yells out window) SONIC! WHERE AAAAAARRRRE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Random Lady: Hey! Keep it down! I ain't afraid to call the authorities! Amy: Sorry!(shuts window)Oh... Why should I worry? Sonic will come back for me one day, I know he will! Oh... News Reporter: Officals are still unsure as to the whereabouts of Dr. Eggmans. His location still remains a mystery! Eggman's part plays. With Chris, Crystal and Cream later in the day... Chris: Oh! Crystal:(thoughts) An Emerald! Mom: Do you like it? Chris: Sure I like it! It's amazing! Crystal:(thoughts) Does she know how VALUABLE that thing actually is? Chris: Where'd you find it? Mom: I found it in a jewellery shop last week and I just HAD to have it! But it doesn't match any of my outfits. Here! It's your's!(hands it to Cream) Crystal:(thoughts) Yay! Cream: That's awfully generous! Mom: It will look perfect with your colouring! Crystal:(thoughts) Now that's embarrassing... Chris: We could sure use it! Crystal: Definetely. Cheese: Chao chao! Mom: It's settled then! Now if only we could get you out of that dreadful bunny costume and into a smart suit! Cream: Huh? Crystal:(thoughts) We're not like you. Cream really is a bunny, and I'm really a raccoon! Haven't they got this by now? Chris: But Mom, that's not a costume! Cream really is a-(phone rings) Hm? Crystal:(thoughts) Oh nuts. Why does a phone call interrupt everything? Mom: Hi? Oh, right now? Fine, I'll be there. Wait for me. (hangs up) Oh Mummy hates to rush off like this but there's trouble on the set! Apparently they have to recast the dog. Chris: It's okay, I understand. We'll do it another time! Mom: Mummy loves you!(hugs Chris) Goodbye, sweetheart! Cream: Thank you very much! Crystal: Yeah! later... Cream: Oh... Chris, it's so... pretty... Chris: I can't believe it was in a jewellery store! Crystal: Didn't they watch the news? And the stuff about 6 months ago? Chris: I don't know. Let's take it home and show Sonic! Crystal: If there's a way to contact him. (sighs) Cream: Okay. Cheese: Chao chao!(after a while, Cheese and a frog collide) Cream: Cheese! Chris: Are you okay? Crystal: Hey, what's this? Cream: It looks like a frog! But it's got a tail! Crystal: Interesting... ???: Hey Froggy! Big appears, then topples on the heroes group. Big: Come here, Froggy! Ohhh! Please don't run away! Ohhh... (heroes climb out) My buddy! Crystal:(thoughts) He sure is heavy! Chris: Sorry, Mister, your frog friend got tangled up with our little Chao friend! Big: Hm? Cream: You look like you're kind of lost. Big: Huh? Cream giggles... In the evening... Chris: Let's try this again. So your name is Big, and you came here with your friend Froggy. Is that what you're saying? Big: Mm? Mm hm(nods) Chris, Crystal and Cream sigh again. Chris: Told ya we'd get to the bottom of this! Big: But there's just one thing! Chris and Cream: Oh? Big: That isn't Froggy! Both of them sigh again. Crystal: I think I know what he's getting at, guys. Let me explain. His frog friend was his friend, then he's not hmself anymore, you guys gettin' it? Cream: I don't know... I think so. Chris: Yeah, I think so too. Big: He's gone, poor Froggy, what if I never find him? Crystal: He's gotta come back soon. Chris: Don't worry, Big, you'll find Froggy again! We'll help ya! Cream: Would you like us to help you find him? Big: That would be nice. They search for hours. However, Froggy is nowhere to be found. Chris: We've been out here looking for hours! Big: Hey, are you out here, little buddy?(rustle) Is that you, Froggy? Huh? A blue liquid thing come out. Crystal: What is that?! Cream: I don't think that's him... Crystal: Of course it isn't, frogs aren't blue! Big: That looks like the same stuff Froggy swallowed! Chris: You've seen this before? Big: I saw him drink it and then he grew a tail! Crystal: So that's how he had that tail. Then, the blue liquid brows into a shape(Chaos) and the heroes get scared. Cheese: Chao! Chao chao!(gets pulled off by Cream) Crystal: Why's he so happy about that thing? Chaos looks at Cream. Cream: Ohhhhh!!!! Chris: Don't move. Just keep calm. Chaos walks off an starts destroying the city. Crystal: Ugh, what's going on now? This'll turn to chaos! Chris: We'd better make a run for it while it's not looking, come on, let's go! Cream: Okay, come on! Cheese: Chao chao! Crystal: Good idea... Big: Froggy... Sonic arrives, and whistles. Sonic: Alright! Thought I was gone for good, didn't ya? Huh? (notices police cars) Uh oh!(looks up, spots helicopters) Police part plays... Chris: Oh! That monster! Police guy: Stay back, kid! Big: We're in trouble! Crystal: Big trouble. Chaos appears and easily scares everyone except Crystal, Cream, Big, Cheese and Chris. Sonic then arrives. Crystal: Sonic?! Sonic: I see you have a brain, pal, you'd better use it! Crystal:(thoughts) Him and his corny jokes. He hasn't used it much lately at all. Chris: Sonic! Crystal: I wasn't running because I KNEW he would come! Sonic: Hey, buddy, good to see ya! Chris: Sonic, behind you! Chaos tries to attack. Sonic then bounces off it. Chris: Careful, Sonic! Whatever it is, it's dangerous! Crystal: Sonic is dangerous when he needs to be, why did you even say that? Sonic and Chaos then battle. Sonic becomes the victor, or so he thinks. Chris & Cream: Alright! Cheese: Chao chao! Crystal: Told ya he can be dangerous. Why worry? Chris: You're right, sorry. Cream: Oh, look what it's doing! It's melting away! Crystal: I've got a bad feeling about this. Sonic: Can't take the heat huh? Eggman arrives Eggman:(laughs) I do hope you'll forgive me for coming unannounced this time but I simply couldn't miss out on all the excitement! Crystal: He's back?! Sonic: Look who's back in town. Eggman: Yes, I took a 6 month Chaos Control break, but now I'm rested and ready to rumble! Cream: Go away, Eggman! Haven't you caused enough trouble?! Eggman: One can never cause enough trouble my dear, as you'll soon see!(gets a hand out) Crystal takes the emerald box, runs around with it, but the hand manages to grab it. Crystal: Oh no! Chris: The Emerald! Eggman: Here, Chaos, have a little snack!(throws Chaos the Chaos Emerald) Sonic jumps, but Chaos grows bigger and an arm. Eggman: Rrr, he sure grows on it, doesn't he?(laughs) You see, Sonic, this new shapeshifting form of chaos gains more and more power with each Chaos Emerald I feed it! Sonic: Chaos? Eggman: That's right! This charming creature is made of pure Chaos! And he's under MY control! Soon, the day will come when I have all 7 Chaos Emeralds in my possession, and when that happens, we'll be unstoppable! Crystal: Oh nuts. Chaos steps closer. Sonic: Back off, pal! Eggman: (laughs) Sorry, Sonic, it only takes orders from me! Now get him! Knuckles: Not so fast! Crystal: Huh? Sonic: Knuckles? Knuckles: Alright, Eggman! What did you do with the Master Emerald?! Chris: Knuckles, did something happen with it? Knuckles: Yeah, you might say that! (notices Sonic) Sonic? What are you doing here? Sonic: I might ask you the same thing! Crystal: Didn't you notice him when you ran to us? Knuckles: No. I'm here to talk to Eggman! See I've got a couple of pressing questions only he can answer! Eggman: I would LOVE to help you Knuckles, but right now it's feeding time!(shows the Red Chaos Emerald) Crystal: A Chaos Emerald! Eggman: He has such a healthy appetite!(throws Chaos Emerald, Chaos grows more bigger, and another arm) Sonic: He just keeps getting bigger! Crystal: No duh? Chris: Look out! Chaos tries to crush Sonic, Knuckles and Crystal, all jump out of the way. Sonic spindashes it, but Chaos suddenly uses a shield made of Chaos(although it looks like electricity) Sonic gets hurt. Knuckles tries, but he gets hurt too. Then Crystal tries freezing it, but is knocked back by Chaos' water. Then, Chaos uses his "water" everywhere, while Sonic saves Knuckles and Crystal. They land on a building. Sonic: It's some kind of strange, new form of pure Chaos, that gets bigger every time Dr. Eggman gives it a Chaos Emerald! Chaos uses his water everywhere, everyone dodges it, except the houses and everything, which get destroyed. Eggman: That's right, trash everything! After a while, Sonic, Knuckles, and Crystal try and attack again, however, all get knocked back by the Chaos shield. Crystal: That coward! Eggman: He he he! He's shocking, isn't he? And that's what he's like with two measly Emeralds! Knuckles: He doesn't scare me! Crystal: Won't scare me! Sonic: Yeah, me neither! They attack. Knuckles: Look out! Shield pops up again. Knuckles: You're finished! Knuckles punches, however, he shocks Chaos. Crystal freezes a bit of Chaos, so he can't move. Eggman: Oh! Sonic! Sonic however, zooms everywhere, creating blue electricity, and gets Chaos. Eggman screams. Crystal: Alright Sonic! Chris: Yeeah!(everyone runs over) Chris: Sonic! Knuckles! Crystal! You did it! Cheese: Chao chao, chao chao chao. Eggman: Raah! Think you beat me, eh? Don't be so sure! I've got more Chaos where that came from!(flies off) Knuckles: We'll handle anything you come up with, just bring it on! Chris: You guys, I've got a bad feeling. Cream: Me too. What if that Chaos creature gets stronger? Big: Oh... Cheese: Chao-ao! Crystal: Sonic... Sonic: We'll see! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised